Ultimate Weapon
The Ultimate Weapon of Final Fantasy VII is one of the five Weapons created by the Planet as a defense mechanism and released from their slumber in the Northern Crater by Sephiroth. Storyline Battle in Mideel Ultimate is the second Weapon encountered after the storyline sequence featuring the Sapphire Weapon. He attacks the village of Mideel while Cloud is recovering in the village clinic and Cid's party is forced to fight it. However, after only a couple of rounds, Ultimate will flee and fly away. If the party is fast, they can steal a Curse Ring from it before it flees. Optional Boss Finding Ultima After the defeat of Diamond Weapon, and with the party in control of the Highwind, Ultimate can be found above the water-filled crater near Junon. After the initial battle, Ultimate will fly away and the party is forced to chase it across the globe with the airship. Depending on where the player fights it, the battle will either be a ground battle or an aerial battle. Repeatedly ramming into him with the Highwind will eventually cause him to stop, and approaching him will then initiate a battle. Ultimate Weapon can only be defeated in Cosmo Canyon - he will flee from every other battle. It is possible to steal a new item from him every time he is encountered: Reflect Ring in the ground battles, and Circlet in the aerial battles. The following locations result in a ground battle: *Gongaga Village *Fort Condor *Midgar *Northern Crater The following locations result in an aerial battle: *Junon Area *Mideel *Mt. Nibel *North Corel *Round Island *Cosmo Canyon When Ultimate escapes his HP does not recover, and when it finally reaches 20,000 he will head to Cosmo Canyon. This is where he can finally be defeated; if the player has reduced his HP to anything lower than 20,000 in the previous battle it will automatically be restored to 20,000 for this fight. Exploiting this it is possible to make Ultimate Weapon head straight for Cosmo Canyon after the first battle, if the party hits it with Knights of the Round. Battle Ultima Beam is Ultimate Weapon's strongest attack apart from Shadow Flare it uses as a Final Attack. The Ultima Beam attack is the only offensive attack in the game that is of the Hidden element; by placing a mastered Elemental Materia in a character's armor and linking it with certain non-elemental materia, one can actually absorb the damage. Ultimate's other attacks include Bolt Ball, which, despite its name, is a Fire-elemental attack. During aerial battles Ultimate Weapon can only be attacked via long range weapons, so the player can equip the Long Range Materia to anyone who is not wielding a ranged weapon. Defeat Upon death, Ultimate Weapon will cast Shadow Flare on the character that dealt the killing blow, making this boss one of the few sources of the Shadow Flare enemy skill. Note that Shadow Flare is fairly strong and if the character dies when it hits, the enemy skill will not be learned. When defeated, Ultimate Weapon crashes to the ground creating a large crater that allows the party access to the Ancient Forest without the aid of a Chocobo. Following defeat, Cloud Strife receives his strongest sword, the Ultima Weapon, and the party is able to encounter Ruby Weapon in the sands surrounding the Gold Saucer. It should be remembered, however, that Ultimate Weapon is entirely optional other than the Mideel battle, but is definitely worth fighting this creature for the prizes it holds. Trivia *Funnily enough, Ultimate Weapon's size is not consistent: when he is first seen in the FMV the weapons escape the crater, Ultimate Weapon is shown as enormous, much bigger than the party's airship. However, when he is encountered later, Ultimate Weapon appears much smaller. Gallery File:FFVII Thunderball.png|Bolt Ball. File:FFVII Ultima Beam.png|Ultima Beam. Thể_loại:Những con trùm trong Final Fantasy VII